Fight or Flight
by Dreaming Wild
Summary: A young kits destiny is chosen for him before he has even seen the nursery. Hawkkit lives with his prophecy until darkness comes and he fears his clan, even though they hate him, will not survive.
1. Prologue

A dark breeze made the leaves quake with fear. Hisses of fighting cats filled the air as storming clouds thundered in and the sky blackened. A dark reddish black tabby hissed at the oncoming storm. She glanced around, fear spiking her fur and quaking her steps. The tabby rushed through the trees, "Jayfeather! Leafpool! Yellowfang! Help me!" She felt the storm pulling her forcing her claws into the soil. A tree uprooted and crashed tail lengths away from her paws. Suddenly a cat appeared in the eye of the storm. The cat was a muscular dark tabby with amber eyes and a heart mark on the side of his pelt, his caring side stopped there for his eye's were filled with rage and he was one with the storm. He gazed upon the she-tabby and growled sending her flying. " _Ashfeather, you must listen close, the kin of the breeze and the dark will bring the end to Thunderclan as you know it."_ The she cat whimpered as the prophecy was repeated, echoing in her head as she was swept up into darkness.

Ashfeather awoke with a start, her paws trembling and her fur stood on an end. "I must warn Duskstar!" Ashfeather meowed as she hurried out of the moon pool. She rushed through the long grass then leaped over the stream. Back in her territory now she easily made her way back to camp. Darknose stood guard at the edge of the thorn tunnel. "Wow Ashfeather back so early, whats wrong?" Darknose asked her, his gaze darkening as he spoke. "No time, I need to see Duskstar. The dark tom nodded allowing her through the tunnel. Ashfeather quickly rushed up to Duskstar's den and hissed quietly, "I have horrible news." Duskstar woke up his eyes adjusting to the darkness. His mate Stormclaw, sat up next to him giving Ashfeather a sour glance. Ashfeather sighed, "There was a prophecy, and the clan may be in danger." Duskstar immediately stood up, his gaze laced with fear. "Jayfeather told me that the kin of the breeze and the dark will bring the end to Thunderclan as we know it." Ashfeather meowed. "Can't we figure this out in the morning, it doesn't sound so urgent." Stormclaw breathed settling back into the nest. Duskstar shook his head, "I will not rest until I know my clan is safe." He meowed, "I will call a clan meeting and see their input." He padded out of the den into the moonlight then yowled, "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me under the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Grumbling elders and exited apprentices appeared in the clearing followed by reluctant warriors and a queen. "Ashfeather has had a dream the needs our immediate attention! There will be a kit that is the kin of the dark and breeze that will endanger our clan!" Duskstar gazed down upon his clanmates. "The kin of the breeze must be Windclan!" a tabby meowed. "And I bet the kin of the dark is Shadowclan!" An elder hissed. "And we all know Breezestorm is half Windclan and Shadowclan!" A warrior with dark eyes hissed. As the clan put two and two together they all gazed back to the one queen. "Breezestorm, it isn't unknown that your father was half Windclan and Shadowclan, and you are half Shadowclan and Thunderclan." Duskstar meowed gently. "No! Not her! It was a tom!" Ashfeather yowled. "Well that would be her kit silly," A apprentice said stupidly. The clan looked over at the him. "Oops!" Fuzzypaw meowed hiding behind his tail. "Well, he is probably right!" the apprentices mentor accused. "Never!" No kit of mine would ruin the clan," Breezestorm hissed batting the warrior on the head. Suddenly chaos broke out and Breezestorm was meet with claws. "Silence!" Duskstar meowed, the clan calmed down immediately. "Maybe her kit won't be a tom…"


	2. Chapter 1

Daylight shone through the nursery walls casting dark shadows that danced in the breeze. A small mouse scurried through the shadows, before a lazy elder hooked it with their claw. Suddenly an reddish tabby raced across the clearing from the medicine cat den. "The kits are coming!" She yowled calling the whole clan to the clearing. Ashfeather raced into the warm nursery carrying a stick and some dock. "Quickly, chomp on this when the worst comes!" She meowed to Breezestorm.

"Why do you even bother, everyone wants us to die anyway. That why Oakflight isn't here to see his kits." Breezestorm hissed pushing away the stick.

"No, you are a member of the clan, I would never wish something like that onto you or any cat. And his death wasn't our clan mates fault, it's Riverclan." Ashfeather meowed as she built up support for the queen's head out of moss.

"Not everyone would say the same," Breezestorm sighed as she gazed over to Stormclaw who was staring thorns at the weak queen. Ashfeather chose to ignore the comment and continued to work. Suddenly a wet bundle plopped on the floor.

"Here, it's a tom." She meowed sadly, "Another one coming." Soon another kit plopped down on the wet earth. "It's a she-cat!" The medicine cat meowed hopefully. Breezestorm just sighed for it was all over. Before Ashfeather could even leave the den she heard the starts of a clan meeting.

"Ashfeather... do you really think my innocent kit will be the fall of our clan," Breezestrom asked licking the little kits head.

Ashfeather kneaded her paws and bit her lip, "Well… no one knows for sure… so… " Breezestorms face drooped and she turned her kits away from the medicine cat. Seeing she wasn't wanted, she padded out into the anxious clan.

"… if everyone agrees we will have the kit under constant supervision from a warrior." Duskstar ended the discussion as Ashfeather padded in.

"I think we should wait, until the tom shows signs of being evil, we might force him to become what we expect him to be!" a young warrior meowed.

"No Fuzzyheart, if he will be the fall of our clan then whatever we do makes no difference," a older warrior added.

The clan broke into arguments until Stormclaw hissed, "I think we should banish him and his mother. They'll only cause trouble!" At this the clan feel into a agreement. Ashfeather gazed helplessly as the fate was determined.

"We should just wait like Fuzzyheart said!" Ashfeather hissed. "He is only a kit, if we teach him right and show him how great we are, he will never learn evil."

Duskstar nodded, "It is decided then."


	3. Chapter 2

"Come on Adderkit! Wake up! I wanna play!" A small gray kit pawed at a tabby tom kit.

"Hopekit, leave your brother alone! He is sleeping!" A warm voice purred pushing the small kit away. The she-kit gave her mother a sour face then started attacking a moss ball. The little kit soon dropped the moss and lay down lazily flicking her tail.

"Mama, can I go to the elders den and hear there stories?" Hopekit asked, anxiously leaning towards the opening of the den. The she cat nodded but then nudged the sleeping kit.

She suggested, "Take Adderkit with you." The little tom yawned and started to get up.

"But mama! The elders refuse to tell him any stories except for the boring ones and everyone always ignores us!" The she kit huffed gazing angrily at her littermate. The she-cat merely shook her head and plopped Snakekit outside next to Hopekit. The she-kit groaned then, with her fur bristling, she stormed over to the elder's den with Adderkit following happily behind.

"… Firestar leaped over the log and attacked Tigerstar with the strength of a Lionclan warri… Oh, greetings Adderkit," A pale elder with a graying muzzle suddenly stopped the wonderful tale as the two kits walked in. The other kits gathered around the elder shot Adderkit and Hopekit annoyed glances.

Adderkit didn't notice the kit's gazes and stepped into the den. "What's Lionclan? And who's Tigerstar?" He asked curiously tilting his head ever so slightly. The elder's face turned serious.

"Nothing at all, just made up." The elder replied flatly then she got up and went to the fresh-kill pile. All the kits crowded around Adderkit angrily growling.

A kit with dark fur pushed him over, "Why'd you gotta ruin everything!" Another kit kicked dirt onto him.

Hopekit sneered at him, "He's just a dumb little kit, no one ever liked him, let's go." The three kits clambered away leaving Adderkit in a pile of dust. He hung his head low and sniffled as he slowly padded back to the nursery.


End file.
